


You committed, I'm your crime

by Deeambles



Series: To avoid writers block I wrote... [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Uchiha Izuna Lives, izunaweek2020, revival from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeambles/pseuds/Deeambles
Summary: Konoha has chaos come to her front door, Izuna wonders who the hell decided carving faces into the mountain side was a good idea, and Ino thinks this strange Uchiha who helped her out of her own grave is pretty okay.Hiruzen wants his pipe, his successor, and to retire, in that order.
Relationships: Uchiha Izuna & Yamanaka Ino
Series: To avoid writers block I wrote... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892704
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50
Collections: Izuna Appreciation Week





	You committed, I'm your crime

**Author's Note:**

> For Izuna appreciation week on Tumblr. Yes that is a Billie Eilish title. 
> 
> For day 3 prompts, Time travel and reincarnation. I give you a mix and hand you a revival from the dead fic lmao.

The man is talking nonsensically in front of Hiruzen, in front of his shinobi and clan heads, in front of Konoha. He’s before the Hokage tower and talking as if he’s the god that will fell the great and mighty Village Hidden in the Leaves. 

He has no headband, no clan sigil, no country sigil, and Hiruzen has absolutely no clue who he is.

A glance at Danzo, his very absent right-hand man, shows no recognition either. There is instead frustration in the crease of his old friends’ brow where there should only be careful blankness. 

Hiruzen internally sighs, what a mess. 

Under normal circumstances there shouldn’t be this many people in front of the tower, but the market is right there (at the height of lunch hour no less), the clan heads and top jonin were just dismissed from a meeting, and Hiruzen’s ever present headache from worsening clan relations is coming back forth where he just managed to get rid of it. 

Under these circumstances he wishes for two things: his pipe, and his successor to have not made the choices he did 5 years ago. 

He tunes out the mad shinobis one sided conversation, one that would have been silenced if not for the fact that this stranger has gotten his hands on a barrier seal that’s Uzumaki grade and made. 

“Don’t you see now, great Sandaime Hokage? This village will burn under the hands of its children; The dead will truly live again.” 

Never mind, Hiruzen is now very much paying attention. The dead are not to be trifled with. He hopes thinking of the fourth Hokage not a minute ago will not bring him to his doorstep. 

The strange shinobi grins, and one of his partners openly rolls their eyes. Paid backup, Hiruzen categorizes. Which means if this gets hairy, they can count on them aborting mission. The other strays though, probably not so much. There are many who hate Konoha and all her glory. 

“Is that so,” he says neutrally. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio is off to the side, agitated, fresh back to work from mourning as they are. He can count on them to step up if needed, he knows. 

“I have fully revived the dead.” The shinobi says and Hiruzen wonders if this man is in contact with his old student. That or in contact with his old sensei, and if that’s the case, Hiruzen has some graves to check. 

“Really.” Hiruzen says flatly, “Who then, if I may ask.” 

The man laughs, waving an arm and Hiruzen looks up to find two in white kimonos, folded for the dead, walking into sight as they speak. 

One is very clearly an Uchiha who is staring at the crazy man likes a particularly interesting bug. The other is more apparently the Yamanaka clan heir that was buried no more than two weeks ago. 

Ino, her name is, and she’s holding onto the Uchiha’s hand and taking glances at all the people present. 

They are both barefoot and the Uchiha’s hair is tied back with a thick piece of cloth that must not have originally been a hair tie. He’s head-to-toe covered in dirt, but the little heir is spotless besides him. 

Inoichi lets out a rattling breath and the shinobi in the area all tense. The Uchiha very clearly just pulled himself out the ground (don’t they burn their bodies, Hiruzen wonders idly), and the Yamanka clan heir probably had help, dirt still soft and loose from her burial. 

The man turns around to stare down the newcomers. 

He cocks a head, “Who are you?” and oh that’s fantastic, Hiruzen thinks, he has no idea who he revived. 

Ino, a clever only child who is no doubt the leader of the new ino-shika-cho trio pops the hand not holding the unnamed Uchiha’s hand on her hip. 

“When asking who someone is, shouldn’t you give your own name first?” 

Inoichi lets out a single “ha” and Hiruzen spares a glance to make sure the man doesn’t fall over where he’s standing. 

When he looks back, he catches the Uchiha suppressing a smile. 

The strange shinobi squints, “I ordered a war general and an heir, what’s this?” 

The Uchiha looks from Ino to Inoichi, clever eyes dissecting the situation, “Is that not what you got?” 

Hiruzen looks a little closer. This Uchiha must be from their main line for all that he looks remarkably like Mikoto and Fugaku’s 5-year-old, Sasuke, named for Hiruzen’s own father. His voice is not overly deep but instead smooth and calm. Ino’s shoulders relax next to him. 

Good with children and war general don’t always mix, huh. 

“What’s that?” The shinobi asks, “Children of Konoha aren’t you mad? Look at what your descendants have done. They’ve brought war at the cost of your lives and brought death at the cost of your families. And yet you look at me like I’m the enemy, and not the very people with their farce leaves on their head plates.” 

Silence follows his proclamation. This is a mad man rambling, stuck inside his head not sure where he should be, and Hiruzen ignores that to watch the reaction of the not-dead citizens closely. 

“What?” Ino asks predictably, looking up to the Uchiha. 

The Uchiha in question simply shakes his head, “If that was a history lesson, it was a piss poor one.” 

The shinobi twitches in annoyance, but before he can spout more nonsense the mystery Uchiha looks down at the Yamanaka heir. 

“Ino-chan, do you recognize anyone here?” He asks. Hiruzen is not quite sure he likes the implications of the Uchiha fishing for a history lesson. Although, he also didn’t like a strange shinobi walking up to his doorstep and declaring he found a way to fully revive the dead. Because that’s what the Uchiha and Yamanka are; fully alive, not undead. Hiruzen wants his pipe and for the universe to stop fucking with him. His sensei is probably paying close attention in the afterlife. 

He hopes Orochimaru is nowhere close by. 

“Of course,” she says confidently, “That’s my dad, and Shikamaru’s dad, and Choji’s dad and that’s the Sandaime Hokage, and those are the elders and—-“ she cuts herself off and looks back up, lowering her hand where she was pointing out people to the Uchiha, “it’s rude to point, Uchiha-san.” 

The Uchiha laughs, harmonious and revealing dimples on his cheeks, “my bad! I didn’t mean to make you break manners.” He turns back to the shinobi who apparently brought them here. 

Hiruzen quickly finds Fugaku and Mikoto in the crowd. The former looks assessing, the later looks shocked. Oh no, that’s _recognition._

“Shinobi-san, don’t you know it’s rude to play with the dead? Not to mention you don’t even know who you revived?” 

The shinobi is at a loss, dragging his eyes between the little heir and her father before turning towards a subordinate, “Where are their control seals?!” 

The Uchiha huffs at being ignored, “I broke those.” His stance is perfectly relaxed, not a twitch of any muscle out of place. The mystery Uchiha seems unbothered, but Hiruzen has had decades to look for signs of discomfort and they are there, if very well concealed. 

In the light of that, Hiruzen has gone from weary to very much cautious and mildly impressed. One does not simply break control seals after all; the Uchiha’s confidence is impressive, even coming from a strong and old family. 

The shinobi turns, “you broke, no— you aren’t mad? You should be pissed! Look at the very chaos your decedents have wrought!” 

The Uchiha tilts his head, “are you talking about carving faces into the mountain? Aesthetically, I find that tacky, and I’m very much judging all of you.” 

Ino giggles, “Uchiha-san!” _Don’t be rude!_

He grins, “It is. Not to mention bad planning. What happens when your run out of room or it becomes uneven from the first to the present? Then it just looks bad.” 

The shinobi is frowning, “you’re judging the mountain.”

The Uchiha raises an eyebrow, “yes. It’s ugly.” 

Hiruzen twitches. Danzo sighs out loud, albeit mostly out of earshot of everyone but Hiruzen himself. 

Mikoto, he notes, is whispering to her husband.

The shinobi signals to some of the strays he’s picked up, the barrier extends to include the Uchiha and Ino and they _lunge_ , apparently over this Uchiha’s insults and not willing to risk him without a control seal. Sloppy, and pointless if Hiruzen’s two-cents count for anything but alas, what’s worth in the eyes of someone who’s mad. 

Hiruzen would like to think he doesn’t know the answer to that. 

Inoichi is held back by his friends with his aborted attempt to help his daughter, though it turns out to be unneeded. Instead, the collective of Konoha central watch the Uchiha disarm the bounty hunters and swipe off the head of paid shinobi with a stolen sword. Not a drop of blood lands on him or Ino and he quickly takes her hand again, pulling her past them and squeezing lightly when she makes to look back at the corpses. 

Inoichi has gone from nervous father to competent shinobi, no doubt assessing every move the Uchiha makes. The fact that he silently told Ino not to look maybe would have given him brownie points had he not just openly displayed he’s a threat. 

The walk together towards the insane shinobi, the Uchiha bounces the flat of the sword on his shoulder. 

The hired body guard steps forward. 

“You know,” the Uchiha says casually, “The last I checked the clans of fire were still at war with each other.” 

Hiruzen blinks, oh. 

Oh no. 

Children of Konoha his ass. He will take Minato over this any day. 

“So you’ll have to forgive me, but I’m operating off a completely different set of rules here.” 

Unwritten rules of shinobi, that is. Loyalty to a costumer is foremost when bought when it’s suited, is about the only one that’s stuck through generations. Well, that and family first. At the very least, this Uchiha doesn’t seem to be from the child slaughtering generation if he’s shielding Ino. Though, Hiruzen considers, that may just be a personal choice. 

He hopes it’s not just a personal choice. 

The shinobi glances down to his subordinate, the one controlling the barrier (Hiruzen wants that one alive) and asks, “who is that?” 

Konoha holds its breath, the body guard glances back. 

“Uchiha Izuna.” 

Hiruzen considers the name, it’s familiar in a vague way but why...

“He is the little brother to Uchiha Madara. Killed by Senju Tobirama.” 

The crowd’s attention shifts and the body guard carefully does not shift their stance. 

_“Killed by Senju Tobirama,”_ Hiruzen thinks stupidly, pre-Konoha indeed. 

Uchiha Izuna smiles, “at your service. Or well, Ino-chans service really.” Inoichi’s eyes widen, and Mikoto and Fugaku have slowly been making their way towards the front of the crowd. 

Ino looks up quizzically, “Senju Tobirama? The niidaime? I thought....” 

She’s not old enough for the academy, as it starts in the fall and it’s only midsummer. The thought that the clans were at war is a whole new concept that even clan families are unwilling to bring up until they are introduced in the academy. Forced neutrality, and all the Jazz. 

Izuna glances from her to the mountain, eyeing the faces carved. Hiruzen could only guess what he’s thinking and would not bet he’d be even close. 

“Yes. Senju Tobirama.” 

The shinobi has the gall to mock, “You see? You were killed by one of this very villages founders and yet your family settles here still, proud of its ancestry.” 

Izuna looks over; his face gone from considering to mean. 

“Well I hope they forgive me then,” he starts with and the shinobi looks like he’s won a great battle before Izuna finishes, “I dodged the speed technique, the cloning, the infinite number of water Justus, and the _zombies_ but I didn’t fully dodge the sage-born teleportation jutsu. Dying and the foundation of Konoha is likely, on my shoulders.” 

He laughs, “my father is probably rolling in his grave.” 

Hiruzen pauses. The Senju and Uchiha came together on open grounds... but if there was no one there to check Senju Tobirama then....

The bodyguard pales and Hiruzen doesn’t blame them. This is isn’t someone who was simply killed by Senju Tobirama, this was someone who _fought_ Senju Tobirama. The cog in the wheel so to speak, what kept the two families from uneven warfare. If he died...

Heirs fight heirs, Hiruzen remembers numbly. He and Danzo would have been like that had Konoha not been founded. When Izuna died, it made the families uneven. Hiruzen cannot spare a glance for his mentor’s face but he wonders... 

He wonders how far off Izuna’s guess really was. Mikoto on the side lines, is pointedly not looking at anyone. 

Ino however is looking up at Izuna, a frown at her lips. 

Hiruzen knows the thought there too. 

_“I didn’t fully dodge”_ Izuna had said. Fully. Meaning he did to some degree dodge the hirashin. 

Fuck. 

The shinobi looks nervous for the first time and Izuna smiles to the body guard and the remaining people present. 

“Can you fight as well as he?” 

The answer is no, and Hiruzen will only admit to himself that he was disappointed they surrendered. Ino is reunited with her father and family. Uchiha Izuna is greeted by Mikoto formally and Hiruzen watches the Uchiha go from murderous to laughing and relaxed even though he’s undoubtedly unnerved by being surrounded by so many Shinobi that are not Clan.

A shinobi from the warring era, Hiruzen’s inner scholar is excited despite the situation. 

The man who instigated everything turns for a last look, “Nothing?? Nothing disappoints you??” 

Izuna spares him his attention, a thoughtful look carefully crosses his face. 

“I suppose I am impressed,” he says quietly, as the shinobi is dragged away, “you’ve managed to move clan wars to a world scale.” He laughs dryly, turning back to Fugaku’s approaching figure. The clan heads all seem to have thoughts about that and Hiruzen can’t argue that can he? He can’t even argue all the points the crazy man made. A glance at Danzo and his bandages, a glance to the mountain where his sensei’s faces watch over them. A thought to the issues Hiruzen has not been able to resolve since Minato died. The Uchiha... 

They are living in a tinderbox, supported by matchsticks. Hiruzen numbly wonders if Izuna is the striking board.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *has writers block* :(
> 
> Izunaappreciationweek: :) <3 
> 
> me: not the best but heck i'll take it <3
> 
> theres about 15 different versions of this scenario of izuna walking up konoha tower and believe it or not this is the most tame one floating in my head lmao. izuna, ily, but im throwing you into the future at least twice more.


End file.
